This invention relates to a coupling for joining two fluid conducting devices, and particularly to a coupling capable of being easily connected and disconnected manually. In many applications it is desirable to provide manual means for joining a fluid carrying tube to another device such as a coupling, pump housing or valve body. It is desirable to provide an interlocking means for engaging the tube to the coupled device such that a secure leak-tight arrangement is provided to secure both components together. It is also desirable to provide a locking device to prevent inadvertent uncoupling of the two components. In addition it is desirable to provide manual means for disconnecting the two devices to allow for separation of the tube from the coupled element such that the components may be separated.